La segunda venida de Zeref
by Viride Oculi
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** AU. Matar a la madre de Natsu Ravenwood, Cynthia Ravenwood, hija de Zeref, fue uno de los peores errores cometidos por el Consejo Mágico. Cientos de años después, van a cosechar lo que sembraron al ver como Natsu sacude el mundo hasta su núcleo como "Segunda Venida de Zeref" Godlike!Dark!Natsu x Harem.
1. Prologo: El nacimiento de un Monstruo

**Nombre Original:** Zeref's Second Coming

**Autores Originales:** Pcano94 escritor de Zeref's Second Coming; Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

**Traductor:** DarkShison del inglés al español latino.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Palabras del autor: **_Hola a todos!_**

**_Aquí _**_**mi mas reciente historia! Estaba teniendo un poco de problemas al principio por el prologo, pero ayer recibí una lluvia de inspiración! y si, escribí todo el prologo en un día!**_

**_Esta será una historia con un Dark Natsu, siendo un harem. El tamaño del harem, no será muy grande. No puedo imaginar tener 20 mujeres enamoradas de ti al mismo tiempo, o esperando a estar contigo._**

**_Como sea, a la historia!_**

**_Por favor lea y deje un review!_**

**_Disfruta!_**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Fairy Tail, o ninguno de sus personajes, hechizos, lugares, etc. Estos pertenecen al único Hiro Mashima. Solo me pertenecen mis OC, mis hechizos, etc. Algún parecido con algo o alguien, vivo o muerto, es pura coincidencia.**

Hola " "**=Diálogos**

**Requip " "=Hechizos, nombre de ítems mágicos y lenguaje no humano**

Qué? ' '**=Pensamientos**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Palabras del Traductor: lo que dijo el de arriba;-;

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**La segunda venida de Zeref**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo: El nacimiento de un monstruo**

Llamas

Llamas por todos lados, contaminando el aire con humo privando de oxígeno. Vigas de apoyo se derrumbaban, derrumbando la pequeña casa de Cynthia y Natsu Ravenwood.

Pero que está sucediendo?

Simple... Cynthia Ravenwood y Natsu Ravenwood eran respectivamente la hija y el nieto del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos... Zeref.

Solo por ese simple hecho, eran miserablemente cazados por el incipiente Consejo de magia, como siempre usando el pretexto de prevenir la "Segunda venida de Zeref". Por esa razón, los Ravenwood nunca pasaban mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, moviéndose de un lugar a otro casi todos los años.

Es casi un hábito, pasar casi un año en un lugar, y luego irse en la oscuridad de la noche para poder escapar de las garras del Consejo de Magia y encontrar un nuevo hogar. Era una vida triste... especialmente para el perpetuamente enfermo Natsu Ravenwood.

Ahora, sin embargo, fue diferente...

De alguna manera, el Consejo de Magia los encontró mucho antes y los ataco el 8 de Agosto, Del año X456... El noveno cumpleaños de Natsu...

Cynthia salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de su casa en dirección al bosque cercano. Detrás de ella había montones de magos del Consejo Mágico, gritando para que se rindiera y dejara de disparar una gran cantidad de hechizos. Sosteniendo apretadamente en sus brazos a su pequeño niño Natsu, que estaba tosiendo febrilmente mientras dormía.

Ella se culpaba así misma por bajar la guardia... por pensar que en este nuevo escondite por fin encontrarían paz.

Ella casi se rió sin alegría por la ironía... Empezó por un hermoso día, ideal para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo, termino en convirtiese en una completa pesadilla, lleno de magos peligrosos que competían por acabar con su vida y la de su pequeño.

Ella sabia él porque... Su hijo había nacido con una gran cantidad de poder mágico, más grande que de cualquiera que haya sentido en su vida. Era incluso más grande que su poder actual.

Ella nunca se acomplejo que su padre fuera un mago como Zeref, al contrario de como estaría la mayoría de la gente. Ella era un mago Clase-B en la escala de poder familiar... solo con tratar de llegar al poder; de su padre: pensaba, que estaba más allá de los magos Clase-SSS... un prodigio milenario.

Sin embargo, de acuerdo con el Consejo de Magia, era considerada un simple mago Clase-B en la escala Ravenwood ella se clasificaba fácilmente como maga Clase-S o mas allá en una escala normal... una amenaza masiva...

Natsu, acordando con la escala de poder de los Ravenwood, nació con unas reservas mágicas mucho más grandes que un mago Clase-A cualquiera, poniéndolo justo debajo de su padre en la escala del Consejo Mágico. Y no paraban de incrementar.

Ahora... sus reservas mágicas están acordando a un nivel Clase-SS, y solo con nuevo años de edad! Desafiaba a la lógica! Dos prodigios milenarios nacidos en el mismo milenio... el simple hecho de pensarlo era monstruoso! Pero, paso justo frente a sus ojos...

Natsu... su bebé... se estaba convirtiendo en el próximo prodigio milenario... el único capaz de superar a su _padre_...y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer con tal de detener su crecimiento mágico para su seguridad.

Sin embargo, algo estaba inherentemente mal con Natsu. En lugar de liberar su poder mágico al ambiente como todos los magos lo hacían, su poder mágico estaba estancado en su interior, atrincherado en los confines de su pequeño cuerpo, dando resultado a lo que ella llama "Refriado Mágico", que tiene los mismos síntomas que el común resfriado.

Ella drenaba el poder las idas en los que su energía mágica llegaba a un punto clave. Como cuando un florero se desmorona con agua, los potenciales efectos de la energía mágica de Natsu se desvordara era catastrófico.

_'Tal destino... mi pequeño Natsu... tal mal vida...'_pensaba ella mientras se adentraba más en el bosque.

Sin embargo, para su creciente pavor y horror, las voces de los magos no disminuían... se hacían más fuertes...

_'Oh no... se están acercando...yo... yo tengo que distraerlos...'_ pensó gravemente _'Natsu... mi bebé... por favor... perdona a esta estúpida mujer que no ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para protegerte...'_

"Vive, Natsu..." vocifero, dejando al niño en la base de un árbol mientras besaba su frente. Ardientes lágrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos grises. Le oro a cada dios que conocía para que su pequeño no despertara para no ser testigo de su partida.

"Mami?"

_'Oh, Dios, por favor no me hagas esto... No... Oh Dios, no...'_

"Mami?" La aguda voz de Natsu sonó otra vez, antes de sucumbir a un poco de tos. "A-Adonde... vas?"

El grito de los magos se hacía cada vez más cerca, y ella no tenia, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, una excusa aceptable para tan repentina partida.

"Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños… recuerdas, pequeño…?" respondió Cynthia, finalmente con una buena excusa. Tomo los hombros de su hijo y acaricio su redonda cara, mirando sus ojos color plata.

"Pero porque en la mitad del bosque?" pregunto inocentemente.

"Ah, bueno… vamos a jugar a las escondidas!" respondió con voz temblorosa, tratando de sonar lo mas despreocupada posible.

"De verdad?! Genial!" exclamo feliz, antes de toser de nuevo. "Pero… porque estas llorando?"

'_Mierda… lo noto en esta oscuridad? Que ojos tan perspicaces…' _Cynthia felicitó mentalmente, a medias.

Los gritos se acercaban, aumentando aún más su miedo.

Ella tenía que apresurarse.

"Esta recordando los tiempos que celebramos tus cumpleaños… es todo" Mintió Cynthia rápido. "Ahora, ve a esconderte, pequeño. Yo contare hasta 100 está bien?"

"Bien, nunca me encontraras, mami!" Se burlo alegremente Natsu. Rápidamente se lanzo hacia adelante para besar su mejilla para salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

"Mantente a salvo, mi pequeño…" Susurro Cynthia, acariciando el lugar donde su pequeño la beso mientras escuchaba pasos golpear el suelo del bosque, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"Te encontré… Cynthia Ravenwood…" llamo una voz masculina. Los pasos empezaron a detenerse, señalando la llegada del resto del grupo.

"Así que… la hija prodiga por fin decide saludarnos correctamente…" se burlo otra voz masculina.

Cynthia dejando de lado sus preocupaciones y adoptando una expresión indiferente, girándose para ver a su perseguidor. La sorpresa la dio. No había una multitud… solo dos magos… dos magos indudablemente poderosos que ella conocía muy bien…

De nuevo, año tras año, era _ese_ hombre y su compañero que los perseguía, esperando para arruinar lo que pudo haber sido una existencia pacifica.

"Ha pasado un tiempo… Melkior Dreyar… Pelman Milkovich…"

…

Natsu estaba sentado en la baso de uno de los arboles más grandes que encontró, se veía positivamente mareado. El y su mami estaban jugando a las escondidas! Ellos no habían jugando juntos desde que el tenia siete, y él en verdad extrañaba jugar con su mami…

"Hmm, ya han pasado 10 minutos! Mami ya debió haberme encontrado ya!" gimió a nadie en particular, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero muy lindo. Paro, tosió levemente. "Ella es tan buena para encontrarme… Es como si supiera donde me escondo! Desearía ser tan bueno como mami…"

Poco sabía... que estaba siendo vigilado.

En la sombra de un árbol ni siquiera a cinco metros de Natsu, la sombra de un hombre vigilaba de cerca, midiendo cada movimiento del niño. El espero pacientemente regulando su aliento para el momento perfecto para atacar y llevar el chico al jefe. Sera recompensado muy bien.

Encontrando el momento perfecto, el hombre lentamente se movió hacia delante, su mando derecha extendida lista mara tomar al niño a su inminente perdición.

Escuchando él una rama romperse, Natsu se giro, solo para gritar…

…

**"****Cañón de Trueno" **

Una gran orbe rayo salió disparado de las manos de Cynthia, dirigiéndose directamente al dúo Dreyar-Milkovich.

"Esa estuvo cerca…" murmuro Melkior desdeñosamente, habiendo apenas evadido el ataque. Aunque el odie admitirlo, Cynthia Ravenwood era una maga poderosa, una muy poderosa…

"Oí, Pelman, como están las cosas por tu lado?" grito Melkior, para que luego se viera una explosión de luz.

"Apenas puedo estar de pie, Dreyar! Tenemos que derrotarla! Y rápido!" Respondió apresuradamente Pelman, lanzando una sigilosa bola de fuego.

"Lo sé, Pelman! Lo sé! "replico Melkior. Se giro hacia Cynthia. Y pregunto. "Cynthia Ravenwood, no llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos así. Solo dinos donde está el niño y te dejaremos tranquila…"

"Honestamente creen que soy tan _ingenua_?!" Grito de vuela Cynthia, apretando los dientes en ira. "Prefiero morir antes de decirles algo sobre _mi_ _hijo_!"

Por qué no podían entender? Todo lo que siempre quiso es que la dejaran tranquila, para que pueda criar a su hijo en paz. Porque no podían concederle eso! Antes de que Natsu naciera, ella _juro_ al Consejo Mágico que no tendría ninguna mala voluntad por la derrota y posteriormente muerte de su padre! Y ellos prometieron dejarla en paz!

Y ahora… esa promesa termino siendo falsa.

Melkior suspiro ligeramente derrotado. "Al parecer no tenemos otra opción…"

Como si fuera una señal, un grito infantil se escucho atreves del bosque.

Los ojos de Cynthia se abrieron astronómicamente, su sangre se volvió hielo… Esa voz era inconfundible… Era... Natsu...

_'__No…'_

Girando sobre sus talones, Cynthia se precipitó en la dirección del grito.

"NATSU!"

"Perdóname… Cynthia… pero tenía que hacerlo…" susurro tristemente Melkior.

**"****Cadenas!"**

De su mano derecha, brillantes cadenas blancas se dispararon en dirección hacia Cynthia atrapándola, arropándose y apretándola alrededor se cuerpo, constriñendo su movimiento por completo.

Gritando en frustración, Cynthia fue hacia delante y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse y rápidamente perdiendo su fuerza. Lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, manchando el suelo con su dolor y frustración por no poder hacer nada por su hijo...

"Porque?" Se las arreglo para decir antes de empezar a sollozar.

"Hmm?"

"Porque están haciendo esto?" aclaro Cynthia, girándose para mirarlo con rencor. "Que hace un mercenario trabajando para el Consejo Mágico para llevar a un niño inocente a su muerte?"

Melkior abrió su boca para replicar, pero ninguna salía ni una sola silaba. El cerró sus ojos e inclino su cabeza, suspirando profundamente.

"Ven… te quitare las cadenas…" Hablo Melkior, cuidadosamente evadiendo la pregunta.

"No respondiste me pregunta, Melkior Dreyar…" Replico Cynthia.

"Te-… Tengo que hacerlo… o ellos mataran a _mi_ familia…" Melkior empezó, a agacharse al lado de Cynthia quitándole las cadenas mágicas."Al principio pensé que era fácil. Digo, solo condenar a otra familia para mantener la mía a salvo. Que padre no haría eso? Esos fueron mis primeros pensamientos…"

"Y ahora?" solicita Cynthia, mientras flexiona su cuerpo ligeramente.

"Ahora… no se qué hacer…" replico sacudiendo su cabeza." "Es…"

"OI, DREYAR! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!" grito Pelman. "No tienes que explicarle nada a esta escoria! Estamos tan cerca de entregar a estos dos al Consejo Mágico y obtener nuestra recompensa! No te atrevas a ponerte blando ahora!"

"Pelman, podrías CALLARTE!" rugió Melkior. El giro hacía Cynthia. Marrón y gris se vieron un tiempo… uno expectante, el otro indeciso.

Luego de un periodo de indecisión, Melkior suspiro en frustración. "A la mierda esto… No voy a estar de pie y ver como una madre e hijo mueren… No sería capaz de verle la cara a _mi_ esposa e hijo si permito que esto suceda..."

Con un simple gesto de su mano, las cadenas desaparecieron. Cynthia a través de su rostro bañado en lágrimas, logró sonreír ligeramente.

Pelman quedó allí, con boca abierta. No podía creerle a sus ojos. El siempre justo Melkior Dreyar se estaba aliando con escoria _Zerefian_.

"Q-Que e-estas h-haciendo?!" Tartamudeo Pelman.

"Parando este asesinato sin sentido…" fue todo lo que digo Melkior antes de ayudar a Cynthia a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su casa quemada.

…

"Déjame ir, tu gigante malvado!" grito Natsu, azotando sus pequeños puños mientras era llevado afuera del bosque hacia la vecindad de su quemada casa. Su captor, un grande, musculoso hombre con una gran cicatriz en su cara, pelo marrón y una nariz inclinada, para gruñir en fastidio, ni siquiera sintiendo los golpes del niño.

"Oí, tu mocoso, cállate! Estas empezando a molestarme!" Replico.

"NO ME IMPORTA!" Grito Natsu antes de toser violentamente.

"Bájalo, Halfasht…" (Nota del traductor: Ni puta idea si es su nombre o alguna palabra en ingles) ordeno una voz melosa." Bien hecho… Ahora a esperar… a la madre de la criatura…"

"Si, por supuesto… Maestro Strauss…"

Halfasht sin cuidado tiro a Natsu al duro suelo. Causando para gritar en dolor.

"OWW!, eso dolió, tu… tu… BASTARDO!" grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

"Aww… el pobre bebe se lastimo?" se burlo Halfasht.

"Oye… eso es espeluznante" murmuro Natsu atípicamente. Halfasht jadeo mientras que el Strauss rió entre dientes ligeramente, acariciando su pelo blanco. El corpulento hombre empezó a hervir de rabia, y estuvo a punto de golpear al chico, pero Strauss lo detuvo con solo levantar la mano.

"Te matare, mocoso!" rugió Halfasht.

"Ya, ya, Halfasht… mantén tus manos tranquilas. El niño morirá, pero después de su madre…" Declaro calmado el Strauss.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron…

"Mami? Donde esta mi mami?!" Demando Natsu, mirando al hombre de pelo blanco.

"NATSU!"

La cara de Natsu se ilumino exponencialmente al escuchar la hermosa voz de su mami. Saliendo del bosque, acompañada de un pequeño hombre rubio y un hombre con el cabello color azul marino, y alto, justo detrás de ella.

"Detente dónde estás... ahora…" Ordeno el Strauss severamente, apuntando un dedo al niño de nueve años. "O el niño muere…."

Y se detuvieron…

Cynthia empezó, a apretar los dientes mientras que Melkior tenía una expresión severa en su cara. Sin embargo, Pelman, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Melkior Dreyar" Se dirijo formalmente Strauss. "Cuál es el significado de esto… esta traición al Consejo Mágico? Explíquese…"

"Se trata de una familia de _personas_ que está a punto de matar, concejal Strauss…" Se explico Melkior, levantado sus manos para detener cualquier tipo de acción del concejal peliblanco.

"Consideras a estas atrocidades personas? Seguro estas bromeando, Melkior Dreyar…" Se burlo Strauss, mirando desdeñosamente a Cynthia y Natsu.

"No lo hago, Concejal Strauss…" respondió Melkior.

"Estas dispuesto a dejar pasar los graves crímenes cometidos por el padre de esos dos?" Pregunto calmadamente Strauss. "Earthland apenas se está recuperando de la Guerra Civil de los Dragones orquestada por el!"

"Los crímenes de su padre no son los crímenes de sus descendientes, Mervian Strauss!" Grito Melkior.

"SILENCIO!" Rugió Mervian, un brillante orbe de llamas rojas apareció en la punta de su dedo.

"NO!" Grito Cynthia, lanzándose hacia delante.

"Cynthia, espera!"

Paso tan rápido…

En el momento en el que Mervian iba a liberar la bola de fuego hacia Natsu y quemarlo hacia el olvido, un rayo morado perforo el pecho de Cynthia.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras jadeaba, sangre salía de su herida y boca. Cuidadosamente giro su cabeza, solo para ver a Pelman mirándola con una sonrisa maniática.

"_N-Natsu…_"

Ella cayó al suelo y no se movió más…

"CYNTHIA!"

Melkior corrió hacia ella, solo para que fuera perforado por el mismo rayo morado por el abdomen. Cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo su herida sangrante.

"_Maldito seas… Pelman…_" se quejo dolorosamente.

"Que molesto…" comenzó Pelman mientras se dirija al cuerpo tendido de Melkior. "Te dije que no te pusieras blando con migo cerca, y lo hiciste… lamentablemente…"

Se dirijo a Mervian, y dijo, "Supongo que esto simplifica las cosas, verdad? Matar al niño y dejarnos ir. Cumplí con mi parte del trato. Necesito ese dinero…"

Mervian solo gruño en respuesta antes de girarse y ver la desconsolada cara de Natsu Ravenwood…

"M-Mami?"

…

El tiempo se detuvo para Natsu… así como su flujo de sangre…

Frente a él estaba su madre, inmóvil, con sangre saliendo de ella y manchando el suelo…

"Mami?"

No hay respuesta alguna

"Mami?"

Una vez más, no hay respuesta…

El la llamo incesantemente, esperando una respuesta de su madre. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, llenas de terror y dolor.

En algún lugar profundo de su mente, sabia… sabía que su madre estaba… estaba… muerta…

"No hay nada que puedas hacer… ella está muerta… y tu le seguirás pronto…"una voz burlona le hablo…"Adiós… escoria Zerefian…"

Los acristalados ojos de Natsu. Pudieron ver la bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia él, y él no era en absoluto lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo…

Esto era... él iba a morir… iba a poder estar con su mami de nuevo…

Déjenlo…

Pero, se rompió el dique…

…

Nada podría preparar a Halfasht, Merivan Strauss, Pelman Milkovich y a Melkior Dreyar por lo que sucedía delante de ellos. Sobre sus rodillas los tres primeros fueron, sofocados debido a la energía mágica pura que liberaba el siempre enfermo niño. El ultimo tirando en el suelo, con sus ojos abierto astronómicamente.

Un pilar de energía magia negra y roja rodeaba a Natsu, con un ensordecedor grito para añadir a lo horripilante.

Inmensas nubes negras se reunieron cerca del pilar, desatando una huracanados vientos que desgarro arboles y rápidamente extinguiendo la pila de palo quemados que era su casa. Rayos negros golpeaban el suelo alrededor del, casi como si estuviera bailando ritualmente. El suelo se agrieto, con toneladas de escombros levantándose en el aire y desintegrándose por el vórtice de magia. Creando el cráter tres veces mas grande que el vórtice.

Sin siquiera una advertencia, un amplio, rayo negro salió disparado del vórtice, destripando a Halfasht antes de desintegrarlo completamente. Entonces el vórtice gigante desapareció, revelando a Natsu Ravenwood con una flameante aura negra alrededor del.

Frio, el miedo se apoderó de los temblorosos cuerpos de Mervian Strauss, Pelman Milkovich y Melkior Dreyar. Esta era la razón por la cual el Consejo Mágico buscaba terminar con la vida del niño… o eso más o menos los dos primeros pensaron. El era un monstruo… y esto solo serbia para probarlo.

Antes de que alguien pueda registrarlo, Natsu estaba frente a Pelman, con un dedo apuntando a su pecho. Más rápido que el pestañar de un ojo, el mismo rayo negro que aniquilo a Halfasht pasó a través de Pelman, desintegrándolo también…

**"****Juicio Llameante!"**

Con un complejo movimiento de sus manos, Mervian lanzo una lanza de puro fuego hacia Natsu, golpeándolo directamente. Natsu grito de dolor y salió volando hacia atrás, pero no fue lo suficiente para pararlo. Natsu se lanzó hacia delante, solo con un rasguño y lanzo tres ratos negros a Mervian.

Hábilmente esquivándolos, Mervian apunto su palma abierta al chico.

**"****Sentencia eléctrica!"**

Una multitud de pequeños, voltios azules se arquearon de la mano del peliblanco rodeando al joven niño.

Natsu surgió hacia delante, dejándolos implacablemente conmocionados. Pero el dolor no se registro en los sentidos. Algo estaba previniéndole sentir el sentimiento de dolor, y sólo le enfado más.

Mervian solo podía ver con los ojos bien abiertos como uno de sus ataques más poderosos era simplemente destruido como si fuera nada… por un simple niño…

Un miedo muy profundo recorrió su cuerpo, su sangre corriendo fría. No había posibilidad de que él pudiera ganar…

No… había…

Incluso si era una técnica de sacrificio, él sabía que era lo suficiente mente poderosa para destruir a ese mocoso demonio! El podría ser considerado como un héroe! El que derroto al último de los Ravenwood!

Levantando ambas manos en alto. Mervian empezó a reunir energía a un rito asombroso, ya que el niño enfurecido se acercaba rápidamente. Cuando el reunió lo suficiente, empezó a reírse… como un maníaco…

"Este es el fin… _chico!"_

"RAAAAGGGGHHH!"

**"****Lamento Celestial: Perdición del encarcelamiento relampagueante!"**

Un brillante destello de luz se produjo, seguido de pilares gigantes de relámpagos aterrizaban alrededor de Natsu y Mervian. Cuando Natsu toco la cara de Mervian, la jaula de relámpagos colapso en si misma que causo una explosión masiva que se tragó todo la vista…

…

La luz se despejo… Mervian estaba de rodillas, con la respiración entrecortada. Natsu no estaba por ningún lado, pero eso no era lo que lo golpeó gravemente al principio. Los arboles que sobrevivieron al la liberación violenta de Natsu seguían de pie, cuando él sabía que su hechizo de sacrificio los habría desintegrado completamente. Demonios, incluso Melkior y Cynthia estaban todavía allí, completamente ilesos... bueno, como ilesos como podrían ser, teniendo en cuenta que ambos fueron atacados por Pelman.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando oyó un constante respirar un par de metros delante de él.

Natsu estaba vivo y bien... y lo peor de todo... completamente ileso...

"No… como es esto posible?!" el jadeo intento alejarse. "Ese era mi mas fuerte hechizo! Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a eso?!"

Natsu no respondió. Él sólo caminó hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados y el dedo índice apuntando hacia un Mervian.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar cuando el rayo negro de la muerte le atravesó el intestino, matándolo en el acto...

Melkior sólo podía mirar en un, total shock. Este niño..., si podía llamarse así... sin ayuda había derrotado a dos de los más poderosos magos que conocía sin recibir un solo rasguño! Sólo podía temblar de miedo al imaginar lo que el futuro podría traer para Natsu Ravenwood en términos de poder. Él podría superar fácilmente al mismísimo Zeref!

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por la oscuridad que lo estaba superando...

Lo último que vio fueron unos aborrecibles, ojos color sangre rayados…

…

Cautelosamente cerrando su viejo diario mientras se ajusta a sus anchos lentes, Melkior sólo podía mirar el techo en grave contemplación. Todavía preguntándose por qué Natsu Ravenwood lo dejó vivo... pero, sabía que nunca iba a encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta...

Al recordar esos ojos rojos llenos de odio sólo logró enviar escalofríos masivos por su espina dorsal. Era una mirada que un niño nunca debería de tener, no importe de quien se trate…

Ahora, 20 años más tarde, en su lecho de muerte, Melkior Dreyar llegó a una conclusión.

_'__El Consejo Mágico cometió un grave error… El privar a ese niño del amor de una madre, y creando lo que precisamente trataban de prevenir… Ahora el mundo deberá acobardarse ante el poder de "La segunda venida de Zeref"…Y temo que nada podrá detenerlo... '_

…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Palabras del autor:

**Aquí capítulo uno, o el prólogo de "La segunda Venida de Zeref"! Espero que hayan disfrutado esto y esperen los próximos capítulos!**

**Voy a publicar una encuesta posterior a las mujeres que le gustaría ver en el harem. Las damas que más votos reciban serán priorizadas. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que estarán en el harem. Me ayudará a guiar a la historia en la dirección apropiada cuando decida quien estará en el harem.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Por Favor! ****Review, review, review!**

**Hasta la próxima! Ciao!**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Palabras del Traductor: **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza de nuevas traducciones pero es que he tenido una flojera grandísima xD.

Bueno dejando eso de lado me disculpo seriamente por los que si me siguen y les gustan mis traducciones como el único que se preocupo de las traducciones que fue . (Te ganaste mi respeto hombre)

Para decirle que mañana capaz que suba el segundo capítulo de "El Dragón y las Sirenas", de seguro será en la noche como a esta hora (2:17 AM xD) o quizá más tarde no sé .3.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

_¡Un saludo!_


	2. Natsu Ravenwood: 319 Años Despues

**Nombre Original:** Zeref's Second Coming

**Autores Originales:** Pcano94 escritor de Zeref's Second Coming; Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

**Traductor:** DarkShison del inglés al español latino.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Palabras del Autor: **_Hola a todos!_**

**_Estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de "La segunda venida de Zeref"! Yo honestamente estoy asombrado por la asombrosa cantidad de Seguidores y Favoritos que recibí del primer capítulo! ¡Es increíble! Gracias por el apoyo chicos! Realmente me motiva!_**

**_Si no lo han notado, los capítulos de esta historia serán un poco más cortos que la monstruosidad de "The Holy Trinity's", y he estado pensando en acortarlos también. Por lo tanto se podría esperar una actualización mas rápido para esta historia._**

**_Mi encuesta para el harem ya está puesta!, la cantidad máxima de mujeres serán ocho. _**

_**Como sea, a la historia!**_

_**Por favor lea y deje un review!**_

_**Disfruta!**_

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Fairy Tail, o ninguno de sus personajes, hechizos, lugares, etc. Estos pertenecen al único Hiro Mashima. Solo me pertenecen mis OC, mis hechizos, etc. Algún parecido con algo o alguien, vivo o muerto, es pura coincidencia.**

Hola " "**=Diálogos**

**Requip " "=Hechizos, nombre de ítems mágicos y lenguaje no humano**

Qué? ' '**=Pensamientos**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Palabras del Traductor: Muy bien algunos en los reviews me han dicho que meta a ella y aquella, etc…

Pero es que yo solo estoy traduciendo esta historia, yo no creo la trama, pero aquí les dejo **LAS CONFIRMADAS**: Principal/Heroína/La primera a la que se tira/La mujer Alfa: Ultear Las demás: Sayla, Kyouka, y Meredy. (Erza, Mirajane y capaz Kagura entren, pero el autor aun no confirma nada, solo las ya mencionadas. Aunque me encantaría que entre Minerva :3)

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Capitulo 2: Natsu Ravenwood: 319 años después**

15 de diciembre, año X784…

Natsu Ravenwood miró inexpresivamente en el dosel de un árbol como explosiones sacudieron el paisaje de la isla Tenrou... su hogar...

Había crecido muy bien en estos últimos 319 años...

Con la altura de un metro ochenta y dos, con una estructura delgada, rápida y potente. Su pelo negro era un poco más largo, y mucho más puntiagudo.

Llevaba todo negro. Camisa de color negro, pantalón negro, zapatos negros... todo lo que llevaba era negro. Lo único que llevaba de otro color era su largo abrigo, que llevaba el blasón de la Familia Ravenwood en la parte de atrás, cosida en color rojo sangre.

El blasón…?

Una letra gótica "R" con alas de demonio que brotan en su costado, con un ojo dragontino que todo lo ve, encima de él, y un tomo abierto por debajo de ella… En el lugar apropiado…

Sin embargo, el aspecto más fascinante sobre Natsu Ravenwood... eran sus ojos...

Eran color plata pálida, como la luna llena en una noche sin estrellas. Lleno de fuerza bruta y la confianza de un hombre con un propósito, sabiduría más allá de su edad aparente, y la inocencia de un niño lleno de sueños interminables, uno no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por ellos...

Especialmente contra el sexo débil… muy a su pesar…

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, no podía dejar de estar enojado por la vista delante de él…

No fue por el paisaje está siendo destruido por la guerra entre Fairy Tail, un gremio del cual había estado oyendo desde que había habitado la isla 70 años atrás, y Grimoire Heart, un gremio que, literalmente, él creó, manipulando al actual maestro y ex maestro de Fairy Tail, Precht, ahora conocido como Hades.

No… no era por eso… en absoluto…

Fue porque de alguna manera, los supuestos magos más fuertes de Grimoire Heart, los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio, fueron derrotados poco a poco por unas "débiles" hadas!

Él estaba enojado por la incompetencia de Precht! Le encargo al anciano reunir mocosos con gran potencial, para enseñarles poderosa **Magia Perdida**, y darle informes anuales de los progresos realizados. Y lo consiguió!

Pero, en su primera prueba real, esos mocosos estaban siendo derrotados por usuarios mágicos normales! Bueno, hubo algunos usuarios **Magia Perdida** entre las hadas, todos ellos eran Dragon Slayers…

Pero aún así, le enfureció que estaban perdiendo!

Bueno... en realidad no...

En realidad, no le importa un culo de rata sobre los miembros. Fue sólo la incompetencia de Precht que lo enojó... (Nota del traductor: Literalmente pone "Rat's ass" así que no reclamen)

Los únicos miembros de Grimoire Heart que le llamaron la atención, en todo caso, fue la líder del grupo, Ultear, una joven nacida cerca de Brago con una energía mágica anormalmente alta y portadora de la intrigante **Arca del Tiempo**, y Meredy , una chica de un pueblo del cual el no recuerda con casi la misma energía mágica a la de Ultear al nacer y portadora del **Maguilty Sense**, según la Escala de Poder Ravenwood, Ultear era apenas una baja Clase-A, mientras Meredy sería una alta maga Clase-B… justo por encima de la media...

Sin embargo, sabía que dejaron de considerar el potencial sin explotar de ellas dos… potencial para ponerse en un alto Clase-A en la E.P.R, posiblemente aún más alto. Pero, por ahora, todavía eran de él, ya siendo un alto Clase-SSS usando _eso_... (Nota del Traductor: "E.P.R" significa Escala de Poder Ravenwood, en ingles sale "R.P.S" que significa "Ravenwood Power Scale")

Pero, incluso _él_ no sería capaz de llegar a la altura de su abuelo… si aún estuviera vivo…

Natsu e_staba _realmente agradecido de que el ya tenía a Deliora para arrasar Brago hasta las cenizas. Si no, no habría encontrado un agradable y bonito títere para manipular en Ultear...

En cuanto a Meredy... Ella era sólo una ventaja añadida...

La totalidad de Grimoire Heart estaba bajo su control…

Pero, por supuesto, ellos no lo sabían... sólo Hades sabia.

Todo lo que sabían era que Hades les había encargado la noble tarea de revivir su abuelo para la creación del **Gran Mundo Mágico.**

Estos necios… todos ellos…

Menos mal que tenía a Tártaros como respaldo… Esos demonios serían seguramente capaces de conseguir las cosas de manera eficiente... sobre todo ese E.N.D que su abuelo creó.

Natsu había pasado los últimos 150 años tratando de emular la genialidad de su abuelo en la creación de esa Llama de Etherion. Sin embargo, lo más cerca que estuvo de crear a un Etherias en poder, cerca de la escala de E.N.D fueron Lullaby y Deliora… pero ambos fueron asesinados por magos de Fairy Tail!

Oh, él también creó un **Némesis**, pero que en realidad no cuentan en su opinión...

Fue bueno que él revelara y demostrara ser el último portador de la herencia de Zeref a los Etherias. Su lealtad rayaba en el fanatismo, y cuando se enteraron de que era nieto de _él_, ellos literalmente se lanzaron a sus pies… especialmente las mujeres.

El encontró eso muy útil…

…

_Natsu se subió el terreno rocoso de lo que parecía ser una montaña bastante alta a la afueras de Fiore… Claro, que podría fácilmente teletransportarse a la cima de la montaña, pero que no quería alertar a los habitantes… aun…_

_Pero... él sabía que no debía pensar que era una montaña promedia..._

_De hecho, esta montaña no era una montaña en absoluto! Más bien se trataba de un objeto flotante bastante ingenioso llamado "__**Cubo".**_

_Le hacía un poco de gracia, que el llamado __**"Cubo"**__no __se veía para nada como un cubo en este momento._

_Fue cuando se subió a una cornisa bastante empinada que vio su destino…_

_Para citar lo que su abuelo había escrito en uno de sus viejos libros, era un "pedazo repugnante de la arquitectura". El castillo era enorme... incluso desde la distancia, Natsu podría deducir que. Tuvo picos que sobresalen hacia arriba desde casi todos los puntos en el techo del castillo, y parecía bastante viejo. La piedra con la cual fue construido el castillo había envejecido bastante bien. Con todo, esto era del agrado de Natsu._

_"__Por qué un gran castillo solo para 50 miembros?" se pregunto Natsu despreocupadamente._

_Deteniéndose frente a un par de grandes puertas de madera negra, Natsu cerró los ojos, ampliando sus sentidos…_

_Sip, estaban ahí… los 10 de ellos._

_Sonriendo ligeramente, Natsu empujó las dos puertas abiertas y entró como si fuera el dueño del lugar._

_El lugar era tan deprimente en el interior como en el exterior. Estaba oscuro y lúgubre y olía a vejez, si es que eso era un olor…Pilares circulares se extendieron de manera uniforme en toda la entrada, cada uno con cuatro cráneos como decoraciones en la parte superior de cada uno. El suelo estaba mayormente a cuadros, con su diseño único de descanso en lo que parecía ser el centro de la sala._

_"__Oi… sabes que es grosero no golpear para entrar?" gritó una voz áspera, pero claramente femenina por encima de él._

_Se detuvo en seco. Sin embargo, nunca hizo un movimiento para señalar que la había escuchado. Todo lo que hizo fue mirar alrededor de la sala... en ocho lugares específicos. Luego miró a la novena, y se detuvo allí... extrañamente tranquilo..._

_No hubo fluctuaciones en su energía mágica en absoluto... De hecho, su energía mágica no se sentía del todo…_

_"__Te necesito para llevar este mensaje a su actual líder, Mard Geer" Solicito Natsu, sin mirar en su dirección._

_Una inhalación brusca perforó el consiguiente silencio…_

_Sin siquiera una advertencia, un ruido sordo sonó en frente de él y sintió un apretón en su garganta._

_"__Cómo sabe el nombre de nuestro actual líder?!" Exigió la mujer, finalmente mostrando su cara._

_Si pudiera describirla en una sola palabra, sería "hermosa"._

_Bueno... tan bella como una demonio puede tener con dos grandes cuernos color oro que sobresalen por su cabeza…_

_Su largo cabello ondulado era un negro como el suyo, y que contrasta perfectamente con su piel clara. Sus ojos eran negros. Tenía una banda blanca que separa el pelo y un pequeño extraño símbolo, circular con un punto en el centro, rodeado por puntos en la parte superior de la frente. Alrededor de su cuello una correa color blanco._

_Que lleva un kimono de temática de leopardo muy revelador que mostraba las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo y calcetines que mostraron sus talones y dedos de los pies, la hembra Etherias es de hecho era una muy hermosa demonio… sin doble sentido._

_Cuando Natsu no contestó, ella apretó aún más su agarre._

_"__Respóndeme, humano... ¿Cómo supiste el nombre del Señor Mard Geer?" preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. "Si no lo haces, tu breve miserablemente historia terminará aquí!"_

_"__Sabes… Sayla…" comenzó Natsu, con los ojos cerrados. Los ojos de la recientemente revelada Sayla se agradaron. "Maltratar a su legado es una falta de respeto hacia él..."_

_"__Q-Que?!" Tartamudeó, liberando su agarre en él y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía marcas de donde lo había agarrado, sus ojos se abrieron aún más._

_"__Debes de estar pensando algo como '¿Cómo puede haber ninguna marca, cuando mi agarre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar a la garganta de un ser humano?'… Estoy en lo correcto?", Preguntó Natsu, abriendo los ojos y mandando una pequeña sonrisa._

_Ahora, los ojos de Sayla eran tan anchos como podían. ¿Cómo podía haber adivinado lo que estaba pensando hasta en las palabras exactas?_

_"__C-Como?" Tartamudeó, un borde temeroso en su tono._

_"__Eso sí que sería decir, Sayla…" Contesto Natsu suavemente, acercándose hacia ella._

_"__Que quieres decir con su legado?" pregunto ella._

_"__Oh, para eso necesito que Mard Geer, este presente. Por favor hazle saber que estoy solicitando una audiencia con el…" Dijo Natsu sin darle importancia, finalmente mirándose a los ojos._

_Funcionó como un encanto… Sayla fue completamente hipnotizada por sus ojos..._

_Lo tanto hipnotizada que estaba que no se dio cuenta que la sangre subió a sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas…_

_"__Eso no será necesario… ya estoy aquí…" Habló una suave voz masculina, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas, Fuera de las sombras, un hombre joven con un muy largo cabello negro, recogido en una cola de caballo dio un paso adelante. Llevaba una camisa de color oscuro con una capa de llama con dibujos, desgarrada en los extremos, pantalones ligeros atados y botas oscuras._

_"__S-Señor Mard G-Geer!" __Balbuceó Sayla._

_Mard Geer no hizo ninguna señal de reconocimiento de la presencia de Sayla, prefiriendo mantener sus ojos en Natsu._

_"Escuché esta conmoción de los confines de mi habitación, así que me decidí venir a venir a investigar… y me encuentro con esto… Sayla siendo intimidada por un humilde humano…" Dijo Mard Geer hablando de forma muy calmada. "Cómo… impropio de ti, mi querida Sayla. Debes de ser castigada…"_

_Él perezosamente apuntó con un solo dedo hacia ella,_ _haciéndola jadear un poco y dar unos pasos para atrás._

_"__Espere! Señor Mard Geer!" suplicó, pero fue en vano... ya estaba convocando una extraña forma de energía mágica en su dedo._

_Pero, antes de Mard Geer siquiera podía entonar su hechizo, una mano había captado su firmeza, deteniendo el ataque antes de que llegue a su finalización._

_"__Ya… ya…" Hablo con calma Natsu."Porque lastimar a una indefensa dama con tu __**Maldición?" **_

_Los ojos de Mard Geer abrieron de sorpresa, así como los de Sayla… como este simple humano pudo tocar al "Rey del Hades" como si fuera un juego de niños._

_"__Ya veo... que has estado escondiendo su verdadera fuerza... humano..."_

_"__En serio!" Natsu estalló de repente, perdiendo la paciencia ligeramente. Alguien como Mard Geer debería haberle reconocido fácilmente!" No puedes ver mi parecido con _él_?!"_

_Mard Geer no respondió. Todo lo que hizo fue mirar fijamente a Natsu con una expresión tranquila mientras Sayla caminó lentamente para posicionarse detrás de él._

_"__Bien! Si quieres que te lo deletree. Aquí tienes!" exclamó Natsu, liberando una cantidad sorprendentemente masiva de energía mágica, creando un vórtice negro de energía mágica que parecía expandirse infinitamente._

_El suelo se agrieto debido a la masiva presión, los desechos se levantaban para ser desintegrados a nivel molecular. Una rayo negro comenzó a girar en torno a él, en estrías, y golpeando el suelo a cuadros del Tártaros. Sus ojos pasaron de la plata pálida cautivante a la rojo sangre escalofriante con un círculo concéntrico negro en la pupila. _

_La oscuridad parecía emanar de él, hundiendo el área rodeada por su energía mágica en una oscuridad agobiante..._

_Sayla al instante cayó de rodillas, con una expresión de horror absoluto en su rostro. La gran intensidad de la energía mágica liberada por este… humano,_ _si podía llamarlo así, la sofocaba! Cómo podría un ser humano tan bajo poseer tal poder mágico tan aterrador?!_

_Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando lo miro a los ojos… esos, escalofriantes ojos rojo sangre que parecía estar mirándola directamente…_

_Un miedo abrumador corría atreves de su cuerpo al ver como los ojos parecían separarse de su rostro, sintiendo como la mirada penetrante de la muerte se alejaba de ella._ _Ella empezó a temblar violentamente, gimiendo suavemente en absoluta desesperanza y desesperación..._

_Como un humano podría causar tales sentimientos en ella?!_

_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta… _él_ no era humano…_

_Este hombre... era un monstruo… un _demonio_ sacado del mismo infierno y desatado sobre el mundo de los mortales…_

_Mard Geer sólo podía mirar en shock, su expresión tranquila y arrogante habitual vacilaba ligeramente, un dije de temor corrió atreves de sus venas. Había subestimado gravemente a este hombre_

_Para causar miedo, de _todas _las emociones, en el gran Mard Geer segundo al mando bajo el mismo E.N.D, era algo que el único Señor Zeref podría hacer…_

_Espera…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente…_

_Esa podría ser la única explicación... Este hombre... estaba relacionado con el propio Zeref!_

_Cuando vio a los ojos del hombre, Mard Geer estaba en lo correcto. Solo el Señor Zeref poseía esos poderosos ojos… los ojos de un dios colocados en el cuerpo de un mortal…_

_Como pudo haber sido tan ciego?! Había pasado tanto tiempo que había olvidado el aspecto de su querido creador hasta el punto en que no lo reconocería en cualquier persona relacionada con él?!_

_"__Ahora lo ves?" pregunto Natsu,_ _su voz aparentemente reverberando desde todas las direcciones. Bajo su nivel mágico hasta que ya no se pudo sentir más, sus ojos regresaron a ese color plata pálido._

_Sayla temblorosamente se levantó, sus ojos aun amplios con horror, sudor saliendo de cada poro de su cuerpo._

_"__Puedo saber tu nombre…?" preguntó Mard Geer después de un largo y tenso silencio._

_"__Natsu… Natsu Ravenwood" Respondió Natsu, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro._

_"__Ravenwood" repitió Mard Geer, su sorpresa aumentaba cada vez más, Sayla finalmente salió de su miedo inducido y miró a Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos._

_"__E-Ese-"_

_"__SEÑOR MARD GEER"_

_Un coro de ocho voces diferentes sonó desde ocho direcciones diferentes, y de repente el trió fue rodeado por el resto de las Nueve puertas del Demonio de Tártaros. _

_Natsu no les prestó atención a ellos, centrándose exclusivamente en Mard Geer y calibrar su reacción. El "Rey del Hades" parecía impasible, pero Natsu sabía que se estaba analizando la situación junto con sus componentes._

_"__Si eres quien dices ser, Natsu… "comenzó con cautela Mard Geer. "Nos podrías mostrar alguna prueba que te respalde?"_

_"__Ah… si… Sólo un verdadero Ravenwood tiene la capacidad de llevar el blasón en cualquier parte de su cuerpo de forma segura…" comento Natsu, quitándose el abrigo y blandiendo en frente de él._

_Allí, en un color rojo sangre, el blasón de la familia Ravenwood en todo su esplendor… sorprendiendo a todos los presentes sin excepción._

_"__El blasón de la Familia Ravenwood…"murmuro suavemente Mard Geer, respondiendo por todos los presentes. "Parece que la sangre del Señor Zeref aún vive fuertemente en ti..."_

_Se arrodillo ante Natsu, sorprendiendo mucho a todos,_ _Pero duró poco, ya que, uno a uno, cada miembro de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio siguieron su ejemplo y sin argumento o pregunta. Mard Geer miró a los ojos Natsu._

_"__Tártaros se encuentra absolutamente a sus ordenes… Señor Natsu…"_

…

Natsu sonrió genuinamente en la participación de eventos...

Tártaros sin duda sería un gran bien en sus futuros proyectos… El simplemente lo sabía…

Por qué no habría de sentir de esa manera? Fueron creados por su abuelo, después de todo, así que obviamente eran extremadamente poderosos.

Con ellos, él fue un paso más cerca de crear la _paz_ verdadera... destruyendo al Consejo de Magia, junto a todos los gremios afiliados a ellos…

Había decidido comenzar con Fairy Tail, sólo por una corazonada...

Esa corazonada le dijo que Fairy Tail, en un futuro próximo, lo que causaría una enorme cantidad de problemas... por lo que poseyó al maestro de Phantom Lord, José Porla, y comenzó una guerra con ellos...

Mientras que él había tenido éxito en la eliminación de un gremio legal con la disolución de Phantom Lord, él también dio Fairy Tail los recursos para crecer aún más fuerte que antes. Y no perdió el tiempo, la contratación del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Loxar, que fue una maga Clase-S perteneciente al equipo Element 4.

Él no se vio especialmente afectado por aquél hecho, sin embargo. Sabía que Phantom Lord no era tan poderoso como Fairy Tail, por lo que había decidido debilitarlos. Habían tenido éxito, pero Fairy Tail demostrado su fortaleza al mantenerse firme y empujando a través hasta el final.

El fácilmente podría destruirlos por si mismo… pero él no quiere mostrarse al mundo para su ya sellada muerte…

No… Aun… no…

Y ahora, aquí estaba, con vistas a su segundo intento de destrucción de Fairy Tail, y no se estaban cumpliendo sus expectativas... de nuevo...

Ahora, él estaba considerando seriamente sólo el marchar hacia adelante y aniquilarlos el mismo. Sería fácil. Había sólo un puñado de magos que posiblemente podrían desafiar…

Sería el Armagedón de las pobres hadas…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó una voz netamente femenina pronunciar el nombre de su abuelo debajo de él. Miró y vio a una hermosa mujer pelimorada, con muy buenas curvas y gran delantera, en un ceñido, traje de batalla blanco sin mangas bastante peculiar. Era de oro recortado, y ella tenía mangas largas y negras que tenían grandes guardias, muñeca gris debajo del codo. (**Nota del traductor**: Lamento si no se entendió ni mierdas, pero no pude encontrar palabras exactas para describir su atuendo, pero si no le dan muchas vueltas al asunto, es el traje de batalla que usa cuando pelea contra Grey.)

"Donde está el Señor Zeref?" la oyó murmurar. "Tengo que encontrarlo para que podamos crear ese mundo hermoso! Y así puedo volver atrás y corregir lo que he hecho mal!"

_'__Oh?, Ella tiene otros propósitos en mente? No sólo la creación del __**Gran Mundo Mágico**__' _se pregunto Natsu. _'Ya veo… Que ambiciosa… Pero!_ _Puedo tomar ventaja de eso... Ultear... '_

Sin emitir un solo sonido, Natsu se dejó caer al suelo detrás de Ultear. Ni siquiera el ruido sordo de su aterrizaje fue escuchado.

_'__Bueno' _ pensó Natsu maliciosamente. _'Es hora de actuar como mi abuelo…'_

"Sé que fue detectado por los sensores de la aeronave," se dijo a si misma Ultear. "Sólo tengo que encontrar una pequeña pieza de evidencia... sólo una pista sobre su ubicación exacta... y él será mío-"

"Me estabas buscando? Interrumpió Natsu, con pasos lentos y significativos hacia ella, con los ojos cerrados. Ella se dio la vuelta a su dirección, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. "Ya veo!"

Una expresión de completo, shock total que rápidamente se convirtió en alegría invadió su rostro, con la mandíbula ligeramente floja y sus ojos brillando con lagrimas amenazando salir de su rostro.

"S-Señor… Z-Zeref?" susurró interrogante. A pesar de que afirmó ser el gran mago oscuro, ella todavía necesita una confirmación.

"Soy yo…" mintió Natsu, sonriendo suavemente mientras aceleraba el paso.

Azuelo, línea, y carnada…

Ultear caminó lentamente hacia él, queriendo tocarlo para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión. Sus ojos brillaban con la devoción y el triunfo a encontrar finalmente la meta de su vida.

"Eres parte de ese grupo que está aquí para buscarme, verdad?" Preguntó Natsu, que no esperaba una respuesta de ella en su estado de trance. Sin embargo, se las arregló para asentir.

"Ya veo... Sin embargo, usted están poniendo destrucción y muerte en mi casa", dijo Natsu, abriendo los ojos cuando se volvieron de color rojo sangre. "Y eso… me ha enfadado _mucho"_

Ultear se congeló cuando una ola de energía mágica asquerosamente oscura la empujaba hacia abajo. Jadeando fuertemente mientras sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, ella cayó de rodillas.

_'__Que es esta presión mágica? Es tan asquerosa y desgarradora, que casi hace desmallarme!'_ Pensó Ultear, aumentando su miedo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, como si estuviera viendo su alma…

Ultear estaba a punto de perder la conciencia… El miedo era demasiado grande para soportar. Estaba empezando a perder toda capacidad para formar pensamientos coherentes.

"Sin embargo," comenzó Natsu, su voz haciendo eco a su alrededor."Me interesas, Ultear…"

_'__Él sabe mi nombre?!' _pensó Ultear frenéticamente, logrando recuperar un trozo de su cordura. _'Como?!'_

"Y por eso... debes morir…" sentencio, creando un pequeño orbe negro en su dedo incide y en el del medio.

Ultear apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque…

El orbe disparó justo por delante de ella como ella se lanzó a su derecha. Ultear se puso de pie rápidamente, al darse cuenta que la energía mágica se disipó.

Pero sus ojos... esos ojos rojos aterradores... todavía estaban allí...

Invoco otro orbe mágico negro, y rápidamente lo lanzo hacia ella…

Otra vez ella lo esquivó, pero esta vez, se las arregló para echar un vistazo a los efectos del ataque cuando este estrelló contra un árbol.

Los efectos no eran para nada agradables… en lo más mínimo…

Se hizo un agujero en el árbol, pero eso no fue todo lo que hizo. Poco a poco, pero sin pausa, el árbol comenzó a decaer, las hojas se marchitaban, como la vida estaba siendo succionada desde la distancia. El tronco crujió y gimió con su robustez minado lejos de ella. Y, a sólo unos segundos más tarde, el árbol se desplomó en el suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo cuando golpeó el suelo.

Ultear sólo podía mirar con horror… Si ella le hubiera golpeado con esa cosa, ella no sería nada más que polvo…

Él continuó su ataque despiadado, lanzando orbe tras orbe de energía negra mortal hacia ella. Ella siguió, evitando, usando sus increíbles reflejos, pero a duras penas. En su perspectiva, parecía que los orbes que estaba esquivando cada vez se volvían más rápidos.

_'__Esto no puede durar para siempre' _ pensó mientras frenéticamente evitaba otro rayo de muerte. _'El objetivo es capturar al Señor Zeref a cualquier costo. Si debo de ser herida o puesta cerca a la muerte, que así sea!'_

"Apresurare sucesivamente el flujo del tiempo, yo te atrapare en su curso!" Ella cantó, extendiendo su mano hacia adelante.

De repente, un grupo de árboles nació alrededor de Natsu, atrapándolo. Sin inmutarse, él se limitó a ver a Ultear, su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente.

'_Ya veo… aun en medio de la insuperable adversidad, todavía lucha… Bien…_' pensó Natsu.

**"****Magia Perdida, Forward, Arca del tiempo!"**

Rocas comenzaron a ascender en el aire, que rodea Ultear. Con un simple gesto de la mano, dispararon hacia adelante hacia el atrapado Natsu, quien sólo sonrió.

Con un simple, pero salvaje, liberación de su energía mágica, los objetos infractores que lo rodean fueron completamente vaporizados junto con los escombros que alrededor de él. Luego, desapareció en un increíble estallido de velocidad.

Los ojos de Ultear agrandaron. Nunca había experimentado tal velocidad aterradora en una batalla antes. Sin embargo, sus ojos sólo se abrieron aún más cuando Natsu reapareció justo detrás de ella, una cuchilla mágica negra brillante extrañamente formada sobre su mano.

La acuchillo, pero ella evadió un poco el ataque pero le corto un poco en la espalda.

Haciendo una mueca ligeramente de dolor, Ultear saltó hacia atrás varias veces para hacer algo de distancia entre ellos. Estaba empezando a formular un plan, cuando sintió que...

Una energía mágica exterior corría por su cuerpo, paralizando sus músculos, privándola de todo movimiento. Incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, cayó al suelo, escupiendo y gruñendo con frustración.

Sin embargo, eso fue sólo el preludio...

El dolor comenzó a curso a través de ella... Tortuoso, adormeciendo la mente con dolor…

Ella empezó a gritar… fuerte.

Natsu se deleitaba con su dolor, riendo en voz alta en su rostro se volvió un poco retorcido.

"Lo ves ahora, Ultear? La locura en tus planes? Cómo te atreves a venir y buscarme con tales ambiciones tan tontas?!" rugió sobre sus gritos de dolor.

Ultear no podía soportarlo más... El dolor era tan poderosa que empezaba a nublar su visión, su olor, su tacto, su audiencia, su sabor ... a sus cinco sentidos se están cerrando, junto con su mente.

"Sin embargo... como he dicho antes... me interesas," Natsu murmuró antes de agitar su mano encima de ella.

Al instante, el dolor se desvaneció, dejando a una desastrosa Ultear en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos por el dolor como el sudor brotaba por todo su cuerpo. Ella jadeó y gimió en voz alta.

"Me interesas," repitió Natsu. "Tú y esa chica Meredy…"

Los ojos de Ultear se dispararon hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron, pero no eran lo que esperaba...

En lugar de los ojos de color rojo sangre terroríficamente demoníacos, ella miró a los cautivantes y poderosos ojos plata pálido...

Ella ahora le pertenecía a él…

"Por eso... "continuó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella." Voy a dejar que ambas vivan si juras tu lealtad a mí... "

Sin dudarlo, ella le agarró la mano y se puso en pie, aunque temblorosamente. Casi cayéndose, logró apoyarse en un árbol que estaba de pie detrás de ella.

"Sí... mi lealtad ahora le pertenece... Lord Zeref," juró Ultear devocionalmente, con los ojos brillantes.

Natsu solo sonrió…

"No. Mi nombre es Natsu… Natsu Ravenwood… soy su nieto…" reveló Natsu.

Sus ojos se abrieron un momento, antes de volver a la normalidad. Para sonreír levemente.

"Muy bien... Señor Natsu..."

…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Palabras del Autor:

**Ahí está!**

**Capítulo 2 está terminado!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!**

**En cuanto a la encuesta, por favor vaya a mi perfil y den su voto! Quiero saber lo que todos ustedes les gustaría leer!**

**Siguiente capítulo podría publicarse la próxima semana ... tal vez. En cuanto a "The Holy Trinity", tardara un poco más.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Por Favor!****Review, review, review!**

**Hasta la próxima! Ciao!**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Palabras del Traductor: Al igual que el autor espero que les guste este episodio.

Otra cosa que es capaz que reclamen en las reviews o no es del porque no he actualizado "El Dragón y las Sirenas", a eso tengo que decir que quería traducir el segundo capítulo de esta historia porque tuvo más favoritos y seguidores que "El Dragón y las Sirenas". Pero no se preocupen la tengo avanzada… bueno solo un 4% del segundo capítulo tengo hecho.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
